Neon Genesis Evangelion: Children
by vgegamer24
Summary: One day as Asuka and Shinji awake, they find a baby on their doorstep, and Misato is gonna be gone for a month.The baby makes them think of something more...R&R PLEASE!!! Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

By Jake Mays   
I don't own any of the characters except for Koutsu, but you could use her all you want.   
Just don't sue me, I don't have any money to give you anyway.   
  
  
Neon-Genesis Evangelion:   
Children   
  
Chapter 1: First Sight   
  
A shower, running.   
Darkness. Dim light. Unfamiliar ceiling.   
The shorter, brown haired boy got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen.   
It was summer. No school. He took out a beer can, and put it back. He remembered, mother   
wouldn't be there that day. No, not mother. Mother was dead. Misato. She was at work, and be   
there for a month. In America.   
Asuka came in.   
"Shinji, hi." She said, cheerfully.   
"Um, good night?"   
"Yes, a dream. You were in it though."   
"Dang, I was hoping this morning you would be nicer."   
"Good luck." She said, and stepped to the table, just as the doorbell rang.   
Asuka walked to the door, to find a little girl there, crying. "What? What's wrong?   
What are you doing here?"   
"What?" Shinji said, walking to the door. He saw the young girl, too young. She wasn't   
even a toddler. A infant. What was a infant doing there? Only a year old, clearly, by her height   
and face. She had brown hair, green eyes, and the black below her eyes showed she was crying   
for at least a hour. She was in a white blanket, perfectly clean. Someone dropped off the baby.   
"Shinji, it's a baby! What is a baby doing here?"   
"I don't know!" Shinji picked it up, and cradled it in his arms, the baby quieting   
slightly.   
"Hold its head up, Baka!" Asuka said, slapping his hand away, catching the baby, and   
cradling its head. Shinji noticed how how she held it with so much caring she looked almost   
beautiful. Very beautiful. He stared at her…her flaming red hair, flowing over the baby.   
Shinji closed the door, and walked into the kitchen, as Asuka walked in after him.   
"What are we gonna do with a baby? We have to give it to the police or something."   
"We can't remember, we destroyed it with the last attack that means we have to keep it."   
Shinji said, his voice sounding plain, from the excitement and fear in him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Found

Chapter 2   
Feelings Found   
Shinji went into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of milk. He then went to   
Misato's room, grabbed a baby bottle (from when she thought her and Kaji would have a baby),   
and measured. He came back, handed the bottle to Asuka, and she asked, "What am I supposed to   
do with this?"   
Shinji took the baby from her, then the bottle, and started feeding her, holding the   
bottle to her mouth, and her head upright. As he sat there, slowly rocking the baby, Asuka   
asked, with a motherly tone in her voice, "Shinji...what was your mother like?"   
* * *   
"Mommy, mommy!" the young boy said, running to his mother, only reaching her knee. He   
pulled on her skirt, and kept crying, "Mommy, mommy!". She looked to him, and smiled so   
heartily, that young Shinji stopped crying, but still pulled on her skirt.   
"What is it honey?" she said, her tone as motherly and loving as ever.   
"Mommy, daddy wants you. He...he yelled at me." Shinji said, looking down, ashamed.   
"Well lets just talk to that mean old man. I'll make him nice." She said, taking his   
hand, and walking him down to his father's office room. He skipped along the way, showing his   
age.   
When they arrived, Shinji ran behind his mother. His father had his hands in front   
of his face, his sunglasses shining with the very little light. His brown hair was short,   
but long enough to move freely.   
"Why are you saying those things to Shinji? You know that he is our son! Why?!" his   
mother said, clutching Shinji's hand tightly.   
"Woman...shutup." his father said, and pushed them aside, as if they were simple   
fodder.   
Shinji mother pulled on his arm, and he turned to her, and just slapped her. She   
stared at him, her crystal blue eyes shaking in the dim light, as a tear fell down her   
cheek. Gendou started to walk away, but she turned him around, slapped him, and ran away,   
leaving Shinji and his father there. Gendou stared down at the boy. His cold, piercing   
stare going down into Shinji's very consciousness. Gendou squatted, sitting on his heels,   
and shook Shinji.   
"What is wrong with you boy?! Getting your mother mad like that! It's your fault   
she's dieing! You shouldn't even get her out of bed!" he said, each word making Shinji be   
shaken harder. When Gendou finally let go, Shinji fell to the ground, crying. Gendou got   
up, turned away from him, and took a few steps, and stopped. "Its your fault Shinji!"   
* * *   
"She...I don't remember." A lie. He couldn't tell her that it was his fault that she   
died. It was all his fault!   
"My mother she was terrible. I can't even call her a mother except through   
biological order she had this little doll!she called it Asuka! It wasn'it didn't even look   
like me!" Asuka said, her turning to Shinji, the tears flying from her eye.   
Shinji looked at herstared into her sapphire eyes, and she flew into his arms.   
He looked at her, as she sobbed into his t-shirt. His arms were still up, and he was   
still looking forward when he noticed this. He put his arms down and around her, trying   
his best to comfort her. She sobbed and sobbed, choking on her tears. He felt...he felt   
for the first time...that he...that he felt sorrow for someone else. As she sobbed, he slowly   
went and wiped the sweat off of his head, from being afraid that she would slap him.   
Then, she looked up, the tears still coming down, but more slowly.   
"Shinji?" Asuka said, followed by her sniffing some loose snot back up.   
"Yeah Asuka?"   
"Shinji...I want to tell you something..." she said, hesitantly.   
"Asuka...I...I think I already know..and...I do too." He said, smiling, with a tear   
falling with his astonishment.   
"But...I have to say it Shinji...I...I... I lo-"   
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" suddenly the baby started crying. Asuka got up,   
as if nothing happened, and got the baby. Shinji got up, and as Asuka walked in, he motioned   
her to Misato's room. She followed, the baby in harm. Shinji sat on the bed, and laid down,   
and motioned for her to come. She did, and set the baby in the middle of them, and they just   
smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3: Trials and Tribulations-1

Chapter 3   
Trials And Tribulations-1   
Shinji stared at Asuka, and she looked to him. The baby was flailing around, laughing.   
"Its almost like...as if its our baby." Asuka said, a lock of her falling in front of   
her small nose, and she brushed it back. Shinji agreed, and just stared. So many things about   
her...they were all so...so beautiful...so elegant. Her personality...it was good, but could have been   
much better. She treated him good now though...   
Asuka though, was very tired. It was still very early, for a Saturday, 7:00 am. Slowly,   
she dozed off, the baby following, and then Shinji.   
  
^V^   
  
*Shinji...you need to think.*   
  
What do you mean? Who are you?   
  
*Shinji, I am you. Do you not recognize your own voice?*   
  
I do...but I have never heard it outside of me...what do you want? What did you mean?   
  
*You know you don't love her. You love Rei. Maybe even Misato. But not Asuka, you know it.   
She is too mean, too dangerous. Stay away from her*   
  
No! I love Asuka, and I always will! I do love her...don't try to trick me!   
  
*Shinji...remember back to that day long passed, when you two kissed? Remember how she acted?   
You know she doesn't love you. Why should you love someone that doesn't love you? It isn't   
right Shinji. Try Rei...she is beautiful, and is nice to you.*   
  
Shutup! Rei doesn't talk, and doesn't even care about anything but my father. They are always   
together. Rei is just my friend. My father may even be her lover! All I know is is that I   
don't love her.*   
  
Yes you do Shinji. You know you do. And do you really think that you love Asuka?*   
  
Yes, I do!...don't I...? I don't know anymore...No! This is exactly what you want! You want me to   
go away from Asuka! But...she was treating me badly this morning...maybe she just wants to use   
me...no! I know she loves me! Get away!   
  
*No Shinji. She Hates you. You know it. I know it. She knows it. For the sake of humanity,   
Misato knows it. Shinji, she doesn't love you. She is dangerous.*   
  
Yes...no! She can't be faking...can she? I don't know...I'm not even sure if your me...why do you   
want me to do this? How do you know? Then again...if you are me, then maybe you are my   
consciousness...yes...you are, I can tell...but...if Asuka doesn't...no one does...Misato doesn't   
even like me! She just likes the 'Angel Killer Shinji'...yes, your right.   
  
*Wake up Shinji*   
  
^V^   
  
Not far from Shinji, Asuka was laying, in something similar, but opposite.   
  
^V^   
  
*Asuka. Hello. You know who I am, don't you?*   
  
M-mother? Oh my god! Stay away from me!   
  
*No Asuka, I am you. You are much like your mother though. You should face   
that though. But that is not what I am here for.*   
  
What are you here for? What is it that you want? God, I must be going crazy!   
Talking to myself. Falling in love with that Baka...my Bonounen (friend that   
seems like a sibling)...   
  
*No Asuka. He is the one you love. You should be with him. Forever.*   
  
But...but I can't. I don't know for sure if I love him!   
  
*You should. He is your destined, you just need to find that out. You need to   
find the him that makes you complete. Bring that out of him. You two will go   
through many trials. And I assure you, you will have a family, but not for   
long. You need to be ready for anything Asuka.*   
  
But why? If we are gonna go through that, why get together? Married couples   
never fight!   
  
*Yes they do. More than couples not married, I am sure. You are destined to   
him. You must survive with him. He is the key...*   
  
Wait! What about...the trials? What are they?   
  
*Wake up Asuka*   
  
^V^   
  
The baby slowly awoke to screaming, and much of it. Shinji and Asuka were at   
it again.   
"I shouldn't have said what I said earlier! I knew I didn't love you!   
You're the worst!" Shinji said, yelling at Asuka.   
"What? But...But I love you! Please, give me a chance! I am treating you   
as nice as I can! Please, please forgive me and my past! I promise, things   
will be different!   
"No they won't! Stay away! Go away from me!" Shinji said, running into his   
room, and turning on his tape player on track 26, his favorite.   
Asuka just walked out, and to NERV. 


	4. Chapter 4: Suicidal Temptaions

Chapter 4   
Suicidal Temptations   
Asuka ran, quickly, to NERV. By the time she was there, the weather had turned to rain,   
making the conditions not good for Asuka. She made it, but to her, she wouldn't have   
cared if she died anyway. That was what she was a NERV for.   
To Commit suicide.   
She only had access to one tall building in all if Tokyo-3, and that was the   
NERV building. She built up everything she had inside of her, and stepped into the   
elevator. She aggressively hit the button '3', and the elevator started rising. Asuka   
was breathing heavily, when suddenly, the lights went out.   
"The hell? Why aren't the backup generators kicking in?" she said, kicking the   
wall of the elevator. "Damn, just my luck..." she said, slumping to the ground. She sat   
there, and thought of the day's events. First Finding the baby...then admitting her love...   
having that weird dream...fighting with her love...and now suicide? This just was one   
unusual day.   
Unable to fight off the darkness, Asuka closed her eyes, to think. But instead,   
she fell right to sleep. Then, yet another weird dream came...   
  
^V^   
Asuka was in a black room. She was surrounded in nothing, floating in nothing. She   
looked around, looking for anything instead of herself. All she found was darkness to   
greet her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard a voice.   
"Asuka, do you really love me?" Shinji said, Asuka turning to greet him, to find him   
there, scowling at her. "Do you really love me? Or are you using me? You are using   
me!" he said, yelling.   
Out of fear, she turned, to be met by another Shinji, this one closer than   
the last. "Yes, I love, you, but your scaring me now!" she said, closing her eyes.   
"If you loved me, you would have eased my pain! Why didn't you!" he said,   
pushing her.   
Yet again, she turned, to be greeted by another Shinji. Turned again, to meet   
yet another. Another. Another. And yet another.   
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said, and slapped the first one. She closed her eyes again,   
and sat down, brought her knees to her face, and rocked back and forth. Then,   
suddenly, Evangelion Unit 02 was in front of her. It had a demonic look on its face...   
it pulled out the special Eva knife, and held it feet from Asuka.   
^V^   
"Get Away you-" she screamed, just as the Eva thrust his knife into her, to   
wake up from the dream, in the now working elevator.   
She got up, to be greeted on the intercom by Ritsuko, "Sorry about that   
folks, the generators were being repaired upon and we ran out of power. Back to whatever   
ou were doing." She said, relieving Asuka.   
As the Elevator continued to climb, she found herself thinking of Shinji. Of   
logic. Of her life.   
Should I commit suicide? If I do, all it'll do is end my sorrow...Isn't that what   
I want? No, I want revenge...or his love back...one of the two. But...what if he doesn't want   
me back? That would...I wouldn't have anything to do...I couldn't go to heaven from   
committing suicide...I'm gonna face him. I don't care what happens I am gonna face him!   
As the elevator doors opened, she pressed the '1' button, and the elevator doors   
closed, and the small room glided downward. 


	5. Chapter 5: Shinji's Pride

Chapter 5  
Shinji's Pride  
Shinji was apparently not having a good day. He now understood why Misato drank so many  
beers.  
Shinji lifted his fourth can to his mouth, but from lack of experience, he vomited into   
it. Shinji could barely think he was so drunk. But he had to find a way to talk to Rei. Then he   
remembered: Rei hadn't been at school the day before. So...he could say he was there to give her  
the papers, but start up small talk...yeah. That would work.  
  
He got up, still drunk. He wobbled his way to the door, and outside. He looked down,   
and followed the arrows to the elevator, and entered to see: Asuka. She stared at him, the beer  
can still in his hand that was covered in vomit.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing? What were you thinking, drinking Misato's beer!   
That's not right! And your drunk worse than Misato has ever been! C'mon!" Asuka tried to pull   
him along, but he pulled away and punched her.  
  
"Geur awau fro' mae." He said, and pressed the button's '3', '5', '1' at the same time.  
They were one floor 6, so it went down a floor, stopped, when down 2 more, stopped, then 1,   
and Shinji stepped out.  
  
Asuka stood there, watching him go. She couldn't believe it. Goody-Goody Shinji got   
drunk! And punched her! And now he went to go to who knows where.  
  
*()*  
  
Shinji knocked on the door to Rei's apartment, and when she finally answered, he said,  
"Here au your paperrrrrrs. May aue coome in?"  
  
"Shinji, you don't have any papers. Why are you here?"  
  
"Just let meau coome in." he said, pushing his way inside, and walked to her bedroom   
without taking off his shoes.(just in case you don't know, it is considered VERY rude to not   
take off your shoes when you come in, in a oriental home) He finally took them off as she   
walked in, and threw them at the box next to her bed, and started undressing.  
  
This startled Rei very much, forcing her to blush. She thought Shinji was too polite   
and had too much common sense to get drunk, or have sex yet even though. He did so much just   
like his father...  
  
* * *  
  
"Rei, undress." Gendou said. She did, but she had no idea what was happening. When   
she had shed all of her clothing, and he had also, he took her to the bed. "Rei, what I am   
about to do might hurt. It probably will. But don't worry. After, it will feel good." He said,  
smiling to her.  
  
Rei laid on the bed, and Gendou spread her legs. She looked at him, watching, and all  
he did was stare. Then, he made love to her. She screamed, louder than she ever had during  
testing. She hurt, like nothing she ever knew.  
  
"Its ok Yui...its all ok..." he said, and kept rotating in her. "Your so beautiful   
Yui...I...I love you.."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei returned from that terrible flashback...that was only a year ago...he had been   
doing it to her for a year. She hated it, but she didn't know if it was really why she...why   
she was made. Maybe he made her for that. But who was Yui? Why did he always call her Yui? Maybe  
she was a old lover...but now his son lay on the bed before her, about to do the same thing...  
but he was drunk. She wondered if he even knew what he was about to do.  
  
Shinji stared at her, with only his boxers on, when suddenly Asuka crashed through the   
door, and yelled, "Shinji! Where are you?! Rei, have you seen Shi-"...she saw him. Sitting on   
Rei's bed. She just stood there, mouth open, speechless.  
  
"Pilot Sohryu, why are you here?" Rei said, her emotionless face shining in the bright   
light of her window.  
  
"What are you two going to do?! Shinji! Stop this! You'll regret it! You will!" she   
said, starting to cry right in front of him.  
  
He stared at her, a puzzle on his face of what this was all about. As Asuka could see,   
the drunkenness was fading from him, but he was still drunk. He looked at her, and said,   
"Wha's rong Suka? Ee er gonna just do ut."   
  
Asuka looked at him, and yelled in his face, "What are you doing? What did you do with the   
baby?! WHERE?!" she yelled, slapping him.  
  
"Wha or yo so mad ebout Suka?" Shinji said, with a innocence in his voice.  
  
"Excuse us Rei, but we have to go." Asuka said, and tried as hard as she could to get him   
dressed, then dragged him home. By the time they were home, Shinji's light Drunkenness had   
faded away.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Shinji! You were going to have sex with her! What is wrong   
with you! Your too young!" Asuka said, with a soft, almost motherly tone, yet again. She   
walked into Misato's room, to find the baby still sleeping, and brought her back to the   
living room.  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka...guess I shouldn't have had those beers." He said, looking down. "I just...  
didn't know what to do, and when I went to get some green tea...I accidentally got the beer...  
but still...I think that I may have been wrong...I...I don't think I-"  
  
She cut him off, "No, you do love me. I...I am almost sure..." she said, moving in to hug him,   
scared of the moment, unsure if he was fully un-drunk.  
  
He put his arms around her, and said, "Its okay Asuka...I just...I need to figure things out a   
bit." 


	6. Chapter 6: Names and Angels

Chapter 6  
Names and Angels   
Asuka pulled away from his grasp, and back to the baby, motioning for him to follow.   
The two sat at the kitchen table, and Asuka head sunk into her arms.   
  
"Shinji...what should we call her?"  
  
Shinji looked at her, and after a few minutes of thought, he said, "I'm not sure if   
its our right to name the baby, but I was thinking...Koutsu." He said, smiling.  
  
"That's a stupid name Shinji! Lets call her 'Asuka'! That's a beautiful name, isn't   
it!" Asuka said, her head flipping up to show that she wouldn't change her mind.  
  
"I don't know Asuka...Kou-" he got cut off by Asuka's evil stare.  
  
"Oh, alright Shinji! Always have to have it your way..." she said, getting up, and   
turning away.  
  
Shinji smiled, knowing she thought the name was good. What he didn't let her know is  
that it was the name of his...adopted Mother. She was a great person...she treated Shinji   
better than anyone except Asuka and Misato had ever treated him...she also happened to look   
like the baby, with green eyes and brown hair.  
  
Shinji picked up the baby from the table, and thought about how that week would go,  
with the new addition in everything.   
  
The phone rang, pushing him out of his trance and made him almost drop the baby.   
Asuka walked up to the phone, as it was answered by Maya.  
  
"What?! Back to Germany? Now?! But what about! Where is Shinji gonna stay? But!   
Wait, Don't!...go..." she said, and hung up the phone.  
  
"Shinji...they said I have to go back to Germany...a angel was found...in Berlin...  
they said I have to go...because I know the area best..." She said, looking down. "But...  
but what about you...and Hikari...and...Koutsu...I have to leave you all behind...this isn't fair!"   
she said, and started crying.  
  
"What? Germany...but..but for how long? When do you leave?" he said, a few tears   
breaking out.  
  
"I don't know how long...and...I leave in a hour." She said, falling to the ground.  
Her slumped form slowly made a puddle of salty water in front of it. She looked up to   
find him standing there, in front of her, crying also, but also wanting to help her to get  
up. Once he helped her up, he went into her room, her in tow, and they both started her   
packing. They were silent throughout until all was almost done.  
  
"Asuka, whatever happens in Germany...just...don't forget...you can come back once   
your done. I'll always be here."  
  
"K Shinji..." She tugged at her bag, pulling it up off her bed, and started towards  
the door. Once they got down, they found Ritsuko in a cheap, brown car, and she motioned  
them both to get in, except with Asuka in front, Shinji in back. Once they were both   
inside, Shinji found there was soundproof glass in between, and just sat there, waiting   
for the ride to NERV to finish. When they arrived, Ritsuko led them through a maze of   
corridors, to the airport. He saw numerous fighter planes, small maintenance mechs, and   
personnel like crazy. He also found Hikari there, standing far from Touji, when they had  
been together just the day before. Who would even know. Kensuke, was filming it all as   
usual, getting a ton of secret stuff, when a man who was walking by took the camera, and   
put it in a pile of junk. Kensuke pleaded for it back, but the man just kept walking.  
Shinji had his arm around Asuka, when a woman's voice filled the station: 'All personnel  
on flight to Germany, please take place on the plane. Repeating: All Personnel on flight   
to Germany, please take your place on the plane. Thank you.'  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka as she started to walk away, their slight hand hold   
breaking. Asuka didn't turn back, but Shinji noticed a paper fall from where their   
hands were. Shinji picked it up, and looked at it, and read:  
  
'Dear Shinji,  
I am sorry that I had to leave at such a hard time for both of us. But please  
take care of Koutsu. Since you would be alone, they are having you stay with Touji.   
Shinji, I didn't want to say this...but...I am not going to stay with you as a couple. Sorry.  
Your Friend,  
Asuka'  
  
He fell to the ground, and started to weep. 


	7. Chapter 7: Walks and Talks

Chapter 7  
Walks and Talks  
Shinji lay there, weeping, for a good 20 minutes before he finally got up. Touji and   
Kensuke both had left long ago, but Hikari and Misato was still there. Hikari came up to him   
first, and put a hand on his back, and when he looked up, he noticed that they both had the  
black bags underneath their eyes.  
"Shinji...what's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought you would be happy...that she   
left." She said, her mouth shaking a few loose tears.  
"I...I think I may have loved her Hikari...but...I...I still...I still felt that   
hole...the one that came when...when my mother...Yui...died. I just...I...I don't know what to  
do anymore!" He said, turning his head, the tears flying out at an incredible pace.  
Hikari was amazed. This wasn't the third stooge, like she had always seen...he was a   
loving, caring person who just wanted someone to love him. Asuka said so many things about   
him that just...just aren't anywhere close to true. She stared at him, the feeling he had she   
knew. Her...her brother died, but he was old enough to be her young father, and treated her   
like his own daughter. But Third Impact had paralyzed him, so she always knew him...as a good   
man, but he just...he slowly died.  
She slowly took her other hand, and slipped it around him, trying to comfort him. He  
took it gratuitously, and reached his around her. Then, he whispered in her ear, forgetting  
that time was an objective, "I...I need to go...to Touji's. I'm staying there until either   
Asuka or...or Misato come back."  
"Let me...let me make sure you make it to his house. Its...it's the least I can do to  
help you out." She said, smiling, trying to be reassuring.  
"Ok...that's fine..." he said, smiling back to her, and started walking.  
The two thought of each other for a long time, before one of them finally spoke.  
"Shinji...are you sure you wanna stay at Touji's? Because...even though with all my  
sisters...we have a bed...and...well, he doesn't...and its pretty noisy over there..." she   
said, blushing as red as Asuka's hair.  
"Well...I'll see how it is at Touji's...and I...I may...I may go with you..." He said,  
blushing just as much as her. As they neared the suburban area, she smiled to Shinji, and   
pointed towards a house high on the hill. "That's our house, so come whenever you need anything.   
Touji's is just another block up." She said, still walking with him."  
"How did you know that I didn't know where he lived?" He said, out of wanting something  
to say.  
"You kept looking around, as if trying to remember something, so I just assumed it.   
There's Kensuke's house." She said, pointing to another house. Shinji smiled, and said in a   
flattering tone, "Hey...you might wanna take care of Koutsu. They are gonna be bringing her to   
Touji's, but I think you may do a better job of being a mom than me and Touji as dads."  
"Who's Koutsu? Some kind of baby?" she asked, curiosity filling her face.  
"Yes...was just on our doorstep one day, so we took it and tried to care for it." He   
said, blushing at the thought of trying to be a dad with Asuka as his wife.  
"Well...sure I guess....just bring her over, ok?"  
"Sure."  
"We're here."  
Shinji looked up, to see a house that looked just like Kensuke's. A light rain started  
before he got to the door, and continued to pour into a real storm. Shinji waved her goodbye,  
she waved back, and he walked inside, and closed the door.  
Hikari felt something she had never felt before. 


	8. Chapter 8: Psyche

Chapter 8  
Psyche  
Shinji continued in the house, to find Touji eating in the Kitchen. Touji looked up,   
and put a smirk on his face.  
"Saw you out there with my girl. Well, you can have 'er Shinji. She's just a mean old  
bitch anyway." He said, with absolutely no emotion. Shinji stared at him, amazed. They had   
actually thought, and now because he happened to walk home with her, he gets caught in the   
middle.  
"I...I don't like her...she's just a friend Touji." He said, obviously lying.  
"Yeah sure, and I fell in love with Auburn." Touji remarked, his words almost smacking  
Shinji hard.  
"Don't talk about her like that! Asuka was...nicer than I thought..." Shinji continued,   
obviously pissed. "She was nice, and she was the first one to understand my pain! The first day  
I met you, you punched me! I bet you still blame me for your sister! Touji, just...just think   
before you talk, damnit." Shinji said, a tear running down his face that blended in with the   
raindrops.  
"Well, you may be right Shinji, but she treated me bad all the same. So get over it."   
He said, his tone still expressionless. He was so much like...  
Ding, Dong! The doorbell. Shinji turned opened it, and found...Rei. Holding Koutsu.  
"Ikari, they asked me to bring the infant to you. Please take it." She said, just like  
Touji minutes before.  
"What? A baby?" Touji said, walking up, startled. "You and Asuka...you didn't have a kid   
now, did you?!" he said, almost yelling. "And anyway, we can't take care of a baby! My dad'll  
be pissed!"  
"Don't worry, I am taking care of her." He took the baby with caring hands, staring at  
her, her face so...small, yet nice.  
"Well...ok. Hey Rei," Touji said, finally noticing her.  
"Hello Suzahara." She said, a small bit of pain noted in her voice. She turned, and   
walked away.  
Touji watched her walk off, and closed the door. "Man, she scares me...jeez." He said,  
small points being taken in his voice.  
Shinji put the baby's head up, and asked, "Where is my room?"  
Touji pointed at the door all the way to the end, and Shinji followed the finger, to  
find a room with absolutely nothing in it but a blanket. Shinji smiled. "How quaint."   
He said, the smile fading.  
He closed the door behind him, and finding it late, he put the baby down, under the   
blankets, and got under them with it, holding it to make sure it wouldn't move. He noticed   
there was a new diaper on it. Rei probably did that. Koutsu shifted, and started crying, and  
Shinji already knew why. First of all, it was cold. Even under the small blanket it was just  
as cold outside of it. Two, you could hear screaming from the nearest house, as if someone  
was being tortured. Shinji lay there, trying to sleep, for hours. Finally, he dozed off.  
* * *  
Shinji had the baby in his arms, in a dark, dark room. He started running, as the screams   
still echoed in his dreams. He continued running, until he fell, the baby flying from his   
arms, and onto a cold, unseen floor. Slowly, a small pool of blood came around it, and   
Shinji walked up to where it lay. A huge gash lay in her head.  
Touji ran up to him, and screamed. "You killed a baby! Somebody call 911! Someone,   
help the baby! He killed it!" Police suddenly appeared, and punched Shinji.  
Shinji tried to get away, but he couldn't. So many people came and insulted him, and  
just kept on. Finally, when they were all gone, Asuka and Hikari walked up, and Asuka   
looked at him. She gave him her cold, menacing stare, and just pierced through his eyes,   
to his heart. He then looked to Hikari, who was smiling, unusually, as Asuka walked away.  
She picked up the baby, and the screaming stopped. She slowly walked away, Koutsu in her  
arms.  
* * *  
He got up with the baby, and left. He knew. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Nine Sisters

Chapter 9  
The Nine Sisters  
Shinji walked in the rain, the baby covered fully in the blanket, as the rain poured   
over it. The streetlights were out. It was 1:14 am, and he continued to walk in the darkness,  
traces of light emitted from the houses.  
When he finally found Hikari's home, he slowly walked up the stone path to the door.  
It was a big house, and he could see many of the windows. He rung the doorbell, and waited.  
He was answered by a tall, brown haired woman, with blue eyes. She stared at him and   
said, "Get out of here, ya' bum!" and closed the door. Shinji started to walk away, when it  
opened again, and he continued walking, until he heard Hikari's voice yell out, "Shinji!   
Come back! Sorry! That was Tiersa! She didn't know! Come back!"  
Shinji turned back, saw that she wasn't lying, and walked back to the door.   
"I need somewhere to stay. Can I stay here Hikari?" he said, smiling.  
"Sure, I told you anytime. But why at 1:30?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
She smiled, knowing there was more than that, but left the subject. She led him inside,  
and took a towel from the kitchen that they were standing in. She started to dry him off. When  
she got his shirt, she asked, "Why did you come? Really."  
"Screaming...intense screaming from the nearest house...a bad dream...a very bad   
dream...could you...show me to my room?" he said, shifting his weight to his left leg, and   
holding the baby tighter.  
"Oh, yes, come with me. Want me to get her for you?" she said, smiling. "Do you need   
to use a phone?"  
"Well...yes, I do. But I have my Cell phone right here." He took it out, smiled, and put  
it back.  
"Ok, come then." She said, leading him down a hallway, up 2 flights of stairs, and  
then down another hallway, and into a room with a green door, which it was light brown   
inside. Nice draping from the windows, and a great view of the countryside.  
"Why are you giving me such a nice room? Why aren't you guys sleeping in here?" he said,  
out of curiosity.  
"Too drafty. Gets kind of cold without a lot of blankets. Here." She replied, and took  
some blankets from the closet, and put them on the bed.  
"Thanks...um...for everything." He said, blushing.  
"Shinji...what's wrong? I know something's wrong, and I know it isn't because of Asuka,  
even if her leaving added to it." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Well...I'm not sure If I am good enough to be....a father. I mean...she was a great   
mother,  
so even if I wasn't there...everything would be ok...but now...I'm all alone...and I don't   
know what   
to do...my father...he used to love me...till mother died...she treated me well then also...but  
when she died...he cast me out of his presence...the last thing I heard him say to me...was...   
'Worthless'...I...I was too young to see how he treated me like a father should...and Touji   
doesn't let me see how he treats his sister...and I don't even know Kensuke's parents...I...I   
just don't know what to do..." he said, breaking into tears.  
She was amazed, again. He really did love the baby...let alone say that Asuka was a good  
mother. Both were amazing feats when it was all within a two day span...she didn't know how he  
could take it either. But, to try to be at least a little encouraging, she told him, "I think  
your doing a great job Shinji...you love the baby, as if it was your own child. You do   
everything for it...gets what it needs. You even went away from Touji's just for it...just a   
little for yourself. I think your doing great." She said, smiling.  
Her smile...it captivated him...he couldn't bring him to say why, it just did. He smiled,  
and faced her.  
"Hey...would it be okay with you if I stayed here till Misato got back? I kind of can't  
stay at Touji's...you know why."  
"Yeah, sure you can Shinji. You can stay past then even if you want."  
"Thanks..."he yawned "I need to get to sleep....is that ok with you?"  
"Yeah, go to bed. I need to too."  
He escorted her out of the room, and closed the door. He stood there, looking at the   
door, the baby already in the bed. He turned back and got in the bed with it, holding it in   
his arms, due to the cold.   
The next morning, he awoke around 5:00 am. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he got up,  
and left the baby to sleep.  
He walked into their kitchen, to find Tiersa, a tall, brown haired girl, a man with  
black hair, Hikari, and a young girl around 8 or 9.  
The father looked up, and replied to Shinji's footsteps, "Oh, hello Shinji. Hikari   
was telling me about you now. Come in, sit down, sit down."  
Shinji took the offer, and sat down. "Sir, may I-"  
"Would you like some milk Shinji?"  
"Uh...yes sir." He said, looking around. Hikari smiled at him, and Tiersa gave him a   
'sorry' look. The young girl walked right up to him, and asked "Are you in love with Hikari,  
Mister Shinji?"  
At this, he blushed, and heavily. When he finally could feel his face cooling, he   
looked up, and said, "Um...I don't know..."  
Hikari got up, and took the little girl into the hallway, and said "I told you not   
to discuss that!." They came back, and Hikari said "Sorry about that Shinji, Kyitsu forgot  
something." She said, sending a sharp look at the girl. The small girl blushed, and walked  
back to her seat.  
Shinji finished his milk, and said "May I be excused?" motioning to get up.  
"Sure, Shinji." The father said, smiling warmly.  
"Wait up Shinji!" Hikari said, and walked towards him. "Wanna go for a walk with   
me?"  
"Uh, sure...just let me get on ,my walking shoes." He said, smiling.  
"Ok, meet you on the porch."  
He got his walking shoes, and walked onto the porch. Shinji smelled the wet air,   
and stepped off of the porch to join Hikari, his shoes breaking mud from the ground.  
They started walking, and Hikari said, "I walk a little path every morning. Its   
through some of the mountains though..." she said, grimacing at the mud. She led him into   
the forest behind her house, and down into a great valley. She slowed a bit, and showed   
him a small, open clearing, showing the countryside, where Shinji had saved her, Touji,   
and Kensuke's lives. There were huge footprints in the mud, along with dents and the such.  
But grass was all around it, and growing into them also, creating a beautiful sight.   
There was a rock in the middle of the clearing, and Ikari walked to it. Shinji followed,  
but when she fell, the mud making her slip, he tried to catch her, but fell also, the mud  
getting in his eyes.  
First, Hikari had a frown on her face, making it apparent that she was not feeling   
good at all. But then, Hikari took some of the mud up from her hand, and flung it Shinji.  
He looked back and her, and smiled, to be greeted with the mud now covering the   
smile. He took some of his own, and threw it at her, covering her with more mud.  
They fought in that mud for a while before finally, Shinji decided that they needed   
to get out of the mud(not to mention the rain) and get ready for school. Hikari agreed, and   
the two returned home.   
When they arrived at the house, everyone was up. Kyitsu walked back over to Shinji,   
and tugged on his shirt. She looked up at him, a smile wide across her face, and when Hikari  
gave her a sharp look, she gave it back. The girl then opened her mouth to speak, when  
Hikari said "No,".  
"But Hikari, I wasn't gonna do that! I wanted to say sorry to Mister Shinji." She   
said, looking back up to him. "Sorry Mister Shinji"   
"Um...its ok..."  
Hikari spoke up, "Ok, the one over there," she pointed to the tall brown haired one,  
"Is Tokedo" She pointed to the new three sitting at the table, a black haired one, and two   
browns. "Those are Hukoi, Rysu, and Kae." She then pointed outside, where he found four of  
them, three blacks and one brown. "And they are Yuko, Manisa, Mai, and Yuni." She said,   
sighing, "That's all of us."  
"Wow...you have a big family...let me go check on Koutsu." He said, and walked up the  
stairs. He continued on into his room, picked up the baby, and asked "Would you guys have  
any food? For a baby, I mean."  
Kae looked up, and saw the baby, "I can take care of her for you. We got a call from  
Touji, he said they called and said they needed you ASAP." Shinji handed Koutsu to her, and  
left.  
"Hey, for some reason they wanted you too Hikari. I'd get with him, so he can get you  
inside." Hikari agreed, and caught up with him, and the two walked to NERV. 


End file.
